utaitefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hashiyan
thumb|165px|hashiyan en su cover de matryoshka Hashiyan (は し やん) es un Utaite que realiza covers de Vocaloid con sus propias letras de rap. Sus rap-arrange son rápidos y con mucha fluidez. Su obra más conocida es su cover de "Matryoshka",con colaboración de Zebra, con más de 1,1 millones de visitas y Mylists 47K sobre NND. A menudo pone PVs originales dibujados por sus portadas. Él es muy buen amigo de Amatsuki, a menudo va pasar el rato a su casa y hacen excursiones juntos. Afiliaciones y proyectos de colaboración Miembro del melost con Amatsuki. Miembro de Smiley * 2GS Miembro del Circle of Friends My Room Walker (álbum de Rapbit) (lanzado el 15 de agosto de 2009) Colorful Mic (Lanzado el 30 de diciembre de 2011) Laugh Life (Lanzado el 19 de mayo de 2012) Melodic note( Álbum de Amatsuki) (lanzado el 27 de junio de 2012) Lista de canciones Nota: Ordenado por el más antiguo subido en primer lugar, todos los enlaces son redirigidos a Youtube . Si usted encuentra un link roto, por favor editar o dar aviso. #"Hashiyan to Negima collab" feat. Hashiyan and Negima (2008.08.29) #"Shinka to Taika" feat. Hashiyan #, Negima and Wanna be (2008.08.30) #"Rettoukan" (2008.10.11) #"get out" feat. Hashiyan y ytr (2008.10.23) #"n.i.c.o." feat. Hashiyan y Iinchou (2009.02.12) #"Time waits for no one." (2009.08.11) #"Renai Circulation" -Rap Arrange- (2010.01.28) #"good time" (2010.05.29) #"Warai Otoko" (2010.06.12) #"Summer Wars" (2010.08.06) #"Matryoshka" feat. Hashiyan y Zebra (2010.10.11) #"Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.11.13) #"SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki y Hashiyan (2010.12.27) #"Sainou Sampler" (2011.02.25) #"Hello Strobe" (2011.03.17) #"Human (an Android works)" (2011.04.09) #"Panda Hero" (2011.04.14) #"AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" (2011.05.19) #"Melancholic" feat. Hashiyan y Amatsuki (2011.06.24) #"Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2011.07.22) #"SECRET DVD" (2011.08.14) #"DANCE FLOOR" (2011.10.08) #"Angel Beats BGM" (2011.10.21) #"Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) #"Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.07) #"Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) feat. Hashiyan y Glutamine (2011.12.03) #"Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki y Hashiyan (2012.02.12) #"Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. Amatsuki y Hashiyan (2012.03.27) #"Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki y Hashiyan (2012.07.20) #"Madara Cult" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke #"Angel Beats BGM" (2012.08.16) #"jelLy" (2012.08.25) #"Infinite dancestep" feat. Hashiyan y Muta (2012.09.02) #"Monochrossroad" -R&B ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Ponyo (2012.10.11) #"Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19633187 (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) -Rap ver.- (2012.12.21) #"Circle of Friends" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19685432 feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) #"Odoroshi Rider" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19876238 -Rap Arrange- feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke (2013.01.20) #"Mugen Nostalgia" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19988979 (Infinite Nostalgia) (2013.02.03) Discografia 'Kisei Record' Lanzado en Deciembre 22, 2012'''thumb|left|Album cover illustrated by Souma Promotional crossfade video (NND Broadcast) Promotional crossfade video (Youtube reprint) 1. "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" 2. "Yi Er Fanclub (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Aimiya Zero" 3. "Jibeta Travel" 4. "Hello/How Are You" 5. "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl)" 6. "Salvage" Galeria 87px-Hashiyan_Ai_to_nasubi_to_heiwa_na_kajitsu.jpg|Hashiyan avatar en "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" Illust. by Shii (雫) 120px-Hashiyan_Pokerface.PNG|Hashiyan en Poker Face collab with Amatsuki Illust. by HNG 120px-Hashiyan_Yumekui_shirokuro_baku.png|Hashiyan avatar de "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" Illust. by Izumi (いずみ) 120px-Hashiyan_Sainousanpurā.jpg| avatar de Hashiyan en"Sainou Sampler" Illust. by Izumi (いずみ) Hashiyan_hellostrobe.png|avatar de Hashiyan en"Hello Strobe" Illust. by Mituﾞ Hashiyan_pandahero.jpg|arte conceptual de Hashiyan en "Panda Hero" Illust. by souma 120px-Odoroshi_rider_hashiyan_kyounosuke.png|Kyounosuke (a la derecha) y Hashiyan en Odoroshi Rider Illust. by ako Hashiyan_pandahero2.jpg|Hashiyan "Panda Hero" Illust. by 5 Tsuki-byou Mario (５月病マリオ) y souma Trivia *Le gustan los alimentos dulces. *Él afirma que su punto fuerte es su alegría. *Le gusta el baseball. *Le gustan los gatos. *No le gusta estar enojado. Categoría:Utaite